


Bakers and Baetenders

by bbbean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/F, F/M, Imbadattags, M/M, Multi, OmegaCas, Other, a/brelationship, a/o relationship, alphaDean, alphaSam, betajessica, o/o relationship, plsdontjudgeme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbean/pseuds/bbbean
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries but it's basically just cas planning a wedding and getting stressed so he goes to a bar and talks to the hot bartender to relax, i havent decided if there'll be any smut yet but if there is it'll be very dirty and kinky so be prepared





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is short and the rest will likely be as well, im not good at transitioning from one scene to the next without it going on for 3 pages so enjoy

Cas got home after a particularly taxing day at work. As an omega, he got hit on by a lot of unmated alphas and even some of the stronger betas. It was awful and degrading but it got him a lot of tips when he worked the counter.  
Ever since he’d been off his suppressants though, business has gotten worse. The alphas don’t tip him as much because he won’t go home with them after his shift. The betas, though their sense of smell was weaker, the smell of an omega in or near heat makes them sick(sometimes even if it’s their mate) so they usually just run out of the store with their hands over their noses and mouths, sometimes puking as soon as they got to the parking lot. The mated omegas are grumpy because because even though he was clearly not interested, and most of the time their mate isn’t either, their instincts recognize him as a threat.  
Today a couple came in wanting a wedding cake. Since this was so rare Castiel got on it as quick as he could. Most of the time couples don’t get married, figuring that since mating was practically a life long thing and marriage was so expensive, it was practically obsolete. The couple wasn’t mated yet and it made the wedding even more of a special occasion, whereas marriage itself is rare enough, marriage between a couple that hadn’t even mated yet was all but unheard of. They were such kind people, the alpha had big goofy grin on his face but was more of the strong silent type and didn’t talk much, Cas didn’t even get his name. The beta was a warm woman with the most beautiful smile and the kindest eyes named Jessica. They were so pleasant they almost made his day good. However, the incredibly small amount of tips he got that would have to pay for his meals until he worked the counter again and the big headed, rude alphas that came in that day ruined it.   
He thought about the couple as he reheated some spaghetti from the night before in the microwave and started mentally drawing up plans for what would be the masterpiece of his career and possibly even the door for incredible opportunities. As he ate he thought about how much time and effort he’d have to put in and having to work in the kitchen every day for a week and how much money it’d cost him to not work at the counter all week. It didn’t matter, he knew he could make it work. In his mind getting a good reputation as a pastry chef and possibly even getting out of this stupid town for a better job mattered more than meals to him. He knew if he nailed this order it could open up a world of opportunities for him. He went to sleep thinking about what an amazing opportunity this was and how much it could mean for him and, despite his day at work, for the first time in a long time he went to sleep happy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas starts designing the wedding cake and his sister comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said every week but i had ideas and i had to get them out to make room for other things like work and school so you get an early chapter that is actually a decent length. hope you enjoy.

The next day as immediately went to work on his design, he wanted to put his own style into the cake the couple wanted.They wanted elegant but non-traditional, which seemed to be the entire theme of the wedding to Cas which he liked, but they didn’t want too vibrant colors that would leave too noticable of a stain should dome frosting get on the bride’s dress. Okay cool, that eliminated any reds, blues, black or brown (which,in Cas’s opinion didn’t belong on a wedding cake anyways, even a non-traditional one). Once cas had his idea all done, sketched out and reeady he called the couple back in for approval.  
They came in all wide eyed and excited to see what their cake might look like, the alpha even gave him a hug “Hey dude, I hear ya gotta pretty cool design on what our cake might be, you work a lot faster than we expected.”  
Cas was confused, the alpha had barely said two words the day before and was reluctant to even shake his hand. He shook it off, figuring it rude to question the alpha’s behaviors and sat down in the little booth in the corner of the shop used specifically for meetings with costumers. He timidly slid the sketch he made onto the table,and took a deep breath before saying, “It’s just a rough draft and it has some scribbles on it from ideas that i liked but wouldn’t work with the rest. Keep in mind you’re the clients and can change anything you don’t like, just say the word and consider it done.”  
Sam and Jess looked at the sketch pointing, whispering, analyzing. Cas could only hear bits and pieces like when Sam said “the color is nice but I’m worried it wont blend as well as it does in the drawing.” and Jess’s counter argument that it was frosting and probably easier to blend than colored pencils.   
Eventually they set the picture down and started making their requests for changes and highlighting things they liked, which was nice for Cas because usually clients don’t do that and just point out everything wrong with the cake. “The decorations are cute, I’m just iffy about this top part right here, I think it needs to be toned down, the flags are a bit much.” Jess noted pointing and circling the problem area with her finger.  
“These colors are really nice, I’m just concerned how you’ll make it all blend together without it looking like a big brown blob -I'm sure you’re talented enough to do it- I’d just rather have the two main colors without the secondary color. It’s only even a color because someone,” he nodded to Jess emphatically, “had to have purple as one of their wedding colors.” Cas noted that and braced for a fight between the two after the snide comment Sam made about the color scheme.  
“Pretend all you want, everyone knows it was you who insisted on the lavender because ‘it just goes so well with the shade of pink we have’.” She said with a laugh.  
They made a few notes, and bid Cas a farewell with a $20 tip and a wedding invitation. Cas knew they only did it to see what dish he’d be having at the reception, as it’s customary for the baker of the wedding cake to attend the wedding,but it still made him happy. He’d never been to a wedding before and this was probably going to be his only chance, seeing aas they’re so rare, he checked the box for the lamb, got an envelope and a stamp from the office in the back, found the address they gave him when they put in the order for the cake and put it in his locker to take home with him before going back to work.  
It was especially slow today which was great news for Cas as he didn’t have to wait for mixers, pans, or ovens to become available. He made the sheet cakes for the four layered cake he was going to assemble and frost the next day, covered them, and put them in the freezer. By the time he had finished it was ten minutes til closing time, he cleaned up his mess, put his apron in the dirty laundry, and clocked out a few minutes early.   
When he finally arrived home he realized how tired he actually was, he had made plans with his sister te day before to go out with her and her new girlfriend but he was strongly considering backing out at this point.   
He decided to go anyways, he hadn’t seen Charlie in months and, though he was tired and just wanted to stay in and watch movies, he missed her and wanted to catch up and see ho life had been treating his baby sister. He took a deep breath and flung himself off the couch he had just plopped down on, almost throwing himself forward. Luckily the fear of almost cracking his had open on the tile floor woke him up a little bit. He changed out of his work clothes and as he was getting his shoes on he heard a long and quite obnoxious honk outside followed by many short honks. He got his shoes on and went outside, as he climbed into the car he laughed and said “You’re going to get me fined for a noise complaint one of these days.”.   
“You know you were half asleep when i pulled up, that honk wasn’t meant to get your attention, i could’ve done that with a text, it was to wake your lazy ass up. You’re gonna need it, Jo’s family owns this cool bar with pool and hot gullible alphas you can probably trick into thinking you suck at pool and take all their money when you beat their sorry asses.” She said as she backed out of his driveway and started speeding down the road.  
“You do realize the speed limit is a legal thing right? It’s not just a suggestion?’ Cas scolded while attempting to put his seat belt on.  
“Come on dude, live a little. The faster the funner.” Charlie giggled and sped up.  
“That’s not a word.” Is all Cas grumbled before admitting defeat, there was no arguing with Charlie, plus his life was kinda boring. Hopefully tonight would offer a bit of fun into his life, he thought. Little did he know, fun was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so I completely forgot this story even existed but here's a little short chapter for the people who liked the other two. I'm not gonna post regularly but I'll do it evry once in a while, when the inspiration strikes lol. enjoy and remember that all comments are welcome and cnstuctive critisism is encouraged. also lots of spelling and grammar errors here, I didn't feel like editing it .

Cas and Charlie arrived to the bar before her new girlfriend, which Cas thought was weird since charlie said her mother owned the place, so they sat and played catch up for a while over some beers.  
“So, what’s going on with this wedding thing?” Charlie asked, not really getting why they’d wanna get married in the first place, “wanna piss off their parents by spending a shit ton of their money on food and fancy clothes or what?” it made sense, though weddings weren’t common and mostly not traditional, there are some things that are considered tradtion when mates do decide to marry. For example, the baker to be invited or to have the parents pay for a majority or all of it.   
“They aren’t mated yet so i assume they’re being nonconventionally traditional.” Cas guessed as he sketched a new design for the top layer of the cake that Jess wasn’t too fond of. He knew what she wanted and he knew how he wanted to do it, it was more how it was gonna work with the rest of the design, he might have to consult the couple once more to figure out something that went a little better with the design.”plus, I don’t think their parents are paying for it. If they were wouldn’t they come and talk about prices and how to give the couple what they want without going over a set price?”   
“Unless mommy and daddy have money.” Charlie said, rubbing her fingers together like there was two coins between them. “Oh wait here she comes!” charlie squealed as she spotted Jo walk into the bar.  
“ Sorry I’m, had to convince his lazy ass to come” Jo chuckled.  
“Convince who?” cas asked her.  
“My stubborn ass, lazy ass, brute of an alpha brother-in-law- to be” Jo answered simply, extending her hand to cas, “hey, I’m Jo. the girl you’ve definitely heard a lot of amazing things about from your sister.” Cas took her hand and shook it firmly smiling at her politely, about to introduce himself when he caught the most amazing scent ever, looked up, and stared right into those all too perfect, apple green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> updates weekly, comments are much appreciated.


End file.
